It is imperative that microbial ecologists better understand the capabilities and limitations of bacteria of the genus Bacillus in degrading the many aromatic compounds being continually introduced into the biosphere. During year 03 of this project, we will continue to delineate the major pathways by which Bacillus species dissimilate aromatic molecules. We have found and continue to find novel catabolic capabilities among bacteria of this genus. Also during year 03 we will continue to examine the quantitative importance of Bacillus sps. to the overall degradation of aromatic compounds in soil and water. During year 03 we will purify and characterize several aromatic pathway enzymes, in addition to those examined during years 01 and 02. We expect to submit at least 3 manuscripts for publication in peer-review journals during the coming year.